


Sugar Dust

by WetSammyWinchester



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/pseuds/WetSammyWinchester
Summary: If Jared would stop walking around the house naked, Jensen might be able to think.





	Sugar Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaughtyPastryChef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/gifts).



> For the lovely and generous Kris and her prompts of wired + early seasons J2. She brings so much positivity to her friends and fandom and deserves a little fluff in return <333
> 
> Thanks to [doilycoffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doilycoffin) for the beta and all her support!

Jensen hears the footsteps coming up behind the couch but isn’t quick enough to grab the remote.

“Whatcha watching?” Jared mumbles as he walks in naked, holding a box of gummy ribbons in his hands. The ridiculously huge box of candy came from a fan on set today and Jared’s been gorging on it all day. Jensen watches as he sucks down the last bit of one gummy ribbon only to stick another one in his mouth before he’s finished chewing. 

“Is this—“ Jared pauses to bite off part of it, leaving sugar dust all over his lips and Jensen can’t tear his eyes away from it. “—Sean Cody?”

Jared moves to the end of the couch and twists his head at the porn video, like one of his dogs when the treat jar is out. He studies the dark-haired twink masturbating on screen and sucks more sugar off the end of his fingers. 

Jensen’s cheeks flame up as he watches and he’s not sure what he’s more horrified by - being caught by his roommate watching gay porn, having said roommate’s oversized cock at eye level to where he’s sitting, or the fact that Jared’s eating candy in the nude. Again.

“Oh, this is a good one,” Jared finally says and smiles. Finally, Jensen’s brain circuits get online again and he finds the pause button on the remote. Sure, the two of them agreed when Jensen moved in that walking around nude in the house was fine and watching porn was fine. But watching porn together with one of them completely naked? Definitely not. 

Jared moves to sit next to him on the couch but Jensen frantically waves him away. “House rules, Jared.”

“No candy in the living room?”Jared looks adorably confused as he licks a coating of that damn sugar dust off his bottom lip while his ass hovers over the black leather. That look gets Jared out of a lot of stuff but Jensen decides he isn’t giving in this time.

“No - well, that too. No sitting naked on the leather.”

“Oops, forgot I was naked.”

Jensen rolls his eyes and then tries to divert them away when Jared stands up with his cock hanging long and solid against his thigh right at eye level again. “C’mon man, just not where our guests sit.”

“But you’re watching porn where our guests sit?” Jared sounds geniunely curious but Jensen only throws him a dirty look.

Jared looks around, considering his options and scratching at the hairs below his belly button, and Jensen can’t think of what to say next because he’s mesmerized by the casual way that Jared touches his own body in moments like this - the slim waist, the toned stomach, the sharp hipbones - and the way that damn sugar dust still sits on Jared’s pink lips which is hitting all of his buttons right now. They’ve lived together two months now and Jensen still can’t decide if Jared does this on purpose or it’s just how he is. Either way, Jensen is screwed.

“That’s okay,” Jared says, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Got too much energy right now. Maybe I’ll go work out or something.”

“Too much energy? After working ten hours on set? Maybe it’s a sign that you should stop getting wired on candy at midnight.”

“You’re just jealous that these were for me.” He shakes both the box of blue and red ribbons and his ass at the same time.

It’s only when Jensen turns back to the tv and notices that the Sean Cody video’s paused on a close-up of the actor’s dick. No matter where he looks right now, it’s a cock-off at eye level.

“Okay, I’m gonna go now,” Jared says with some hesitation and Jensen thinks about asking him to stay but that would be weird. He’s never been into the whole circle jerk between good friends thing, not like Tom and Mike are, and he and Jared have a good thing going with Supernatural. If one of them crossed the line and things went wrong, it could ruin things for the show. Besides, Jared is still getting over his last breakup. If he’s only interested in a rebound, that could ruin Jensen.

Jared waves another gummy ribbon at him as he turns and walks down the hall and Jensen can’t resist calling out, “No naked ass on the workout bench either.” Jared flips him off and keeps on walking,

That damn candy. Jensen needs to hide every single piece of it and stage some kind of intervention with Jared. Preferably one that’s not in the nude.

He waits until he hears Jared heading downstairs before he starts the video again. The guy on screen fists his cock and tosses his long dark hair back from his face. Jensen pulls his own dick out of his sweatpants and squeezes it as the guy throws his head back against the couch cushions, showing off his long neck and hairless chest. 

Jared has a nice chest, Jensen thinks as he strokes himself, not fully waxed, a nice scattering of hair between his nipples to show off the shape of his pecs. Jensen brings his hand up under his beat-up shirt and flicks his own nipples, groaning as he keeps an easy pace. He thinks of Jared downstairs getting sweaty along his hairline and neck as he moves, his biceps straining as he lifts the weights, his abs glistening during crunches. In his mind, he offers to give Jared a rub-down on his bed. He pulls out the almond-scented massage oil from his nightstand--

Footsteps come up behind him and once again, he’s too late to stop. 

“Jensen?” 

He tosses a pillow over his lap while he pulls his sweatpants up awkwardly underneath. He takes a deep breath and turns to find Jared standing timidly behind the back of the couch, playing with the rolled edge of the leather. “What do you want, Jared?” he says hoarsely.

“Can I join you?” Jared turns on the big Bambi-eye thing he does and Jensen can’t speak again for a few seconds. “Only if it’s okay.”

“Sure” is all Jensen can manage to get out before Jared sits down. Jensen chuckles when he sees Jared’s black boxer briefs. “After all that, you put on underwear?”

“You said I couldn’t be on the couch without ‘em?” Jared breaks into a wide grin as he scoots a little closer. 

Before Jensen can say anything back, Jared kisses him. It’s not what Jensen expects. He’s thought about this moment plenty and he’s seen Jared kiss actresses on set and girlfriends on double dates. Jared is like a sex tornado of dimples flashing and hands grasping. But this is different. It’s soft and careful as if Jensen might push away. Jared’s hand rests on his shoulder, solid and warm, and without a thought about responsibilities or rebounds, Jensen slides his hand around the back of Jared’s neck to bring him closer and really land the kiss. Jared opens his mouth to let Jensen in and it tastes sugary sweet like a bag of gummy bears but Jensen wants to get through it to taste Jared underneath.

Jared moans and Jensen pulls back, taking a breath. “Are you sure? I mean Sandy was--”

“Sandy? That’s in the past. Has been for a while, really.” Jared blushes and kisses Jensen again on the lips. “All I’ve been thinking about the past few weeks is you. Watching you on the set, hanging out with you here. It felt right but I wasn’t sure how you felt.”

At that moment, the twink onscreen is reaching his climax but it’s nothing compared to what’s happening to Jensen with Jared sitting so close to him. Jensen finds the remote again to turn it off and Jared’s eyebrows go up as if surprised by the silence. “Couldn’t tell if you were interested.”

“Didn’t want to take advantage,” Jensen says. “Between the breakup and you getting all amped up by the sugar late at night. Like dealing with some overgrown child.” 

“Thanks, Mom,” Jared giggles in that high-pitch way gets Jensen laughing every time. “I’m a big boy now.”

“So, I see,” Jensen murmurs. 

“What did you say?”

“I said, maybe you should eat something other than that candy.”

Jared breaks into a sunny smile at Jensen’s quick recovery. “And what should I eat?” He takes the remote out of Jensen’s hand and tosses it on the coffee table where it skids and hits the floor. He grabs a hold of the bottom of Jensen’s t-shirt and yanks it up to his armpits.

“Hold on, slow down,” Jensen says as he takes over from Jared to pull the old cotton shirt up over his shoulders and head. Goosebumps run up the back of his bare arms as Jared wads up the shirt and throws it over the back of the couch. They pause in this first moment, unsure who should take the lead or how to start, and then Jared pushes Jensen back by the shoulders into the cushions. 

He nuzzles into Jensen’s jawline, wedging his knee in between Jensen’s thighs, pushing them down into the soft leather. Jensen squirms at the pressure, hanging onto the curve of Jared’s biceps.

“Maybe we should move this to the bedroom?” Jensen says half-heartedly. The couch is small but he doesn’t want to move out from under Jared.

“Nuh uh” which must mean no the way that Jared has worked his way down Jensen’s throat to lick and suck at one of his nipples. “I want a taste now.”

Jared rubs his palm over the front of Jensen’s sweatpants. Even though the thick cotton, his hand feels good and the heavy pressure of it makes Jensen sink further into the couch. Jensen sucks in a gasp as Jared moves to suck on his other nipple.

“Fuck,” he breathes out. “Your mouth.”

“You like that?” Jared licks and then blows on it, his lips curling up at the end as Jensen’s breath catches and his back bows off the couch. Jared stops to kiss him again and Jensen can see that Jared’s pupils are dilated to black and he can feel Jared’s arms shaking a bit. He reaches between them to rub at the soft cotton of Jared’s briefs and the curve of his cock underneath. He knows Jared is big - he’d have to be blind not to notice when he walks around the house naked, but it’s different feeling the weight of it in his palm, feeling it harden as he squeezes, knowing he’s the one that made that happen.

Jared groans and begins to hump against Jensen’s hand, his back arching as he pushes into it. Jensen doesn’t need to move; Jared does all the work and he loves to watch. As Jared’s breaths begin to stutter, Jensen pulls his hand up to find the waistband of Jared’s shorts to wrestle them down while Jared whines and humps at the air trying to find his hand. 

He grabs Jared by the neck and whispers into his hairline. “Just relax, big boy. Let me.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Jared replies as Jensen works the shorts past his ass and then moves to pull his own sweatpants down. Their cocks bump together and Jensen looks down to watch while he wraps his hand around them. They’re almost a matched set, he thinks, long, pink and cut with Jared curving to the right a bit and Jensen’s pointing towards his belly.

“Fuck, fuck,” Jared says, closing his eyes as Jensen’s fingers close around the two of them. Jensen wonders for a second if he should get some lotion for this but doesn’t want to stop for anything. He slowly pulls upward and Jared looks like he’s going to rocket off the couch.

“Stay with me, okay?” Jensen whispers. He can feel where one of them is leaking from the tip, coating the shafts enough that the strokes become smooth. Jensen bites his lip as he watches Jared’s face twist up in pleasure. “See? I got ya.”

The feel of Jared’s cock against his own is better than any fantasy he’s had or any porn he’s watched and the look on Jared’s face as he continues to jack them off brings Jensen along a lot faster than he wants. 

“Gonna come, Jen,” Jared pants. “Are you--” His eyes clench and his mouth falls open and Jensen feels warm spurts hitting his chest and stomach, even the underside of his chin, but he can’t look away from Jared’s face and comes a few seconds later, adding to the mess between them. 

Jared tries to shake his hair out of his face but the damp curls fall right back down again and Jensen takes his other hand to tuck them behind Jared’s ear. 

“You alright?” Jared says, but before Jensen can answer, Jared licks a stripe under his chin, tasting the still warm fluid there. “You taste good,” he says before sharing the salty taste between them in a kiss.

Jensen makes a humming noise as he sucks on Jared’s bottom lip. “And you still taste like a Jolly Rancher.”

Jared laughs and looks down between them. “Looks like we made a mess. Where the guests sit. We’re breaking all the rules tonight.”

Jensen kisses the tip of Jared’s nose. “I think we can throw out the rule book for tonight.”


End file.
